Really Hot Hot Springs
by Spazzila
Summary: lemon OC THREESOME fun not finished will need to know if I should finish LEMON LEMON LEMON THREESOME THREESOME THREESOME OC PWP
1. Chapter 1

The girl's long golden curls tossed in the wind as she quickly made her way to the hot springs.

She had moved to Japan very recently from the good old golden coast of California. Her mother got a job in Japan as a graphic designer, and despite all her daughter's most persuasive arguments (for she was a very persuasive girl) her mother still relocated the two person family, since her dad had died in the line of duty.

Her new home was in the Diemon school district, this she wasn't to pleased about. The uniforms were ugly, and the school in general didn't have many achievements to brag about, specifically in her sport, softball. Not to mention everyone-EVERYONE is short, she (along with the majority of females in the US) is the average height of Japanese males. All the girls looked (up) at her like she was a freak and the guys were on eye level or lower. She also came in the middle of her first year and apart from a very strange boy with an evil grin she was also the only blond.

You can imagine she has a lot of stress so she decided to go to a local hotspring to relieve her stress. She looked up at the sign, it took her a little while to read but she was able to discern that it was a mixed gender hot spring.

She walked through the doors immediately being overwhelmed by the smell of lavender. An acne ridden teen sat behind the desk, he glanced up at her and, after looking her over, jumped to attention and said in Japanese with a smile, "Welcome, can I tempt you in a massage today?"

She just shook her head, trying to avoid speaking at all costs due to her inexperience.

"Alright then," He said "Please have a nice visit." And he handed her a towel set.

She took it and smiled, hurrying down the hall toward the source of the lavender scent. She glanced back at the deskboy to find him intently staring after her.

She has always been a confident person but lately she has been needing a little boost, she's started getting an inferiority complex. She figures that if she, being something new would attract a lot of attention if she strolled into a hot spring half naked in front of everyone she would attract some positive attention. From what she had seen a lot of the girls at her school didn't have much to brag about as far a the chest area goes.

She stopped in a changing room like thing to remove her clothes, she then stepped out into the actual hot spring area wrapped in the small towel that the desk boy gave her…to find it totally deserted.

"Damn it!" she said in frustration, she plopped into the nearest pool, her inferiority complex growing. She now had lost all her friends, her boyfriend and only had the ability to communicate on a very basic level and all the guys were so short, it is her one pet peeve and of coarse every single guy is within an inch of her height. The frustration was unbearable. "Damn it!" she said again.

"Hey Kakie," She heard someone say from within the thick mist. "Someone's here."

"Mizumachi, what have I told you about bothering other people?" another more serious voice said.

She watched as two shadows- two tall shadows moved toward her throught the mist, two tall, half naked teenagers with six packs.

_"oh god yes."_ She thought.

**AN:**** so should I continue? If I do it'll be a lemon threesome I won't know till you tell me**


	2. Chapter 2 LEMON START

From the mist emerged two tall men, one a blonde and the other with dark black hair. They had towels wrapped around their waists leaving their well toned chests open for the world to see.

She was about to stand up and continue to flirt with the two when she remembered that, in thinking the place was deserted, had discarded her towel before getting in the pool. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see it several feet away from the edge, virtually unreachable unless she got out of the pool. She was out going and flirty but she wasn't a slut, she wasn't about to display her chest to a couple guys she just met. She sunk down further into the water, thankful for the mist.

The blonde leaned down putting his face in front of hers and said with an analyzing look, "Hey, you're an American aren't you?"

"Mizumachi, that's rude." The serious one scolded.

The one called Mizumachi laughed and said "I was just asking a question." He looked back to the girl and asked, "So are you?"

His face was right in front of hers and she couldn't help but notice he had really clear blue eyes. He kind of radiated innocence, and reminded her of a puppy (a golden retriever to be specific)

She nodded as an answer to his question.

"Don't you talk?" Mizumachi questioned.

The other guy smacked Mizumachi on the side of the head, "Stop being rude."

"But I'm not, Kakei!" Mizumachi whined.

The other guy leaned over and extended a hand, "I'm Shun Kakei and this is

Kengo Mizumachi. I apologize for his rude behavior."

"It's fine." She replied, She took his hand and said, "I am Jamie Connors."

"Ha!" Mizumachi exclaimed, "She does talk!"

"Mizumachi…" Kakei said with a sigh.

Jamie laughed, "It's fine. I don't mind."

Kakei's stressed expression dissipated and he asked "Do you mind if we sit with you?"

Jamie hesitated before saying, "Alright."

They sat down one on each side of her and continued to carry out a conversation though she was constantly darting her eyes over to her towel.

She was only barely focusing on the conversation at hand mostly letting the two guys talk.

"You know," Mizumachi said to Kakei "She's really pretty isn't she, Kakei?"

"Yes, she's different than the normal, blonde, good figure." She suddenly felt a hand on her knee. "long legs."

She grabbed the hand on her knee and asked, "and what makes you think you're good enough to touch these legs?"

Mizumachi laughed and said "Oh, shut down."

Kakei met Jamie's eyes and she got lost in his intense green-blue gaze that spoke of determination, kindness, drive, but most of all; lust.

Like a disease the lust spread through his gaze to the girl and her skin began to tingle with want to touch the two's rock hard abs and muscular arms.

Mizumachi wound an arm around her wait and exclaimed in surprise, "Ha! Kakei, she isn't wearing a towel!"

The guy's eyes immediately shot to the water covering her naked form but all they could see was her curvy silhouette.

She laughed at their disappointed looks though Kakei's hand was still on her knee and Mizumachi's arm still wrapped around her. There was a long silence as erotic thoughts floated through the two male's minds.

"Where are you looking, Kakei?" Jamie asked in a mocking tone knowing full well where he was looking, or at least trying to look.

"Yeah, Kakei?" Mizumachi mocked, "Where are you looking?"

The two blondes laughed at Kakei's glare.

"After all," Mizumachi's tone changed and the arm around her waist tightened. "Why look when you can touch?"

"Hmp, you have a point there." Kakei's hand moved farther up her leg and began massaging circles on her inner thigh.

Jamie's heart started to beat a little faster at the two men's hands caressing her. _"I've never had a threesome before…hmm, sounds interesting."_ She thought to herself.

Without warning Mizumachi pulled her onto his lap sideways so that she was still facing Kakei . She gave him a surprised look and he began gently placing soft sloppy kisses up her shoulder and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"You taste salty." He commented.

"Really?" asked Kakei. "Let me have a taste." With that Kakei got up and started treating her other side with kisses. His kisses and licks were a bit more forceful and not as caring. Once he got to the crook of her neck on the other side he sucked at a patch of her skin while Mizumachi was placing lazy kisses every where within reach.

The sensations running through the girl were outstanding at all the kissing licking and sucking her skin was buzzing with the sensations.

Kakei nipped at her collar bone and Mizumachi kissed up her neck and jaw pausing for a moment before pressing his lips to hers. It wasn't a forceful kiss but still full of determination.

The kiss was smoldering but not blazing like she would have liked, so she decided to do something about it. Still sitting on Mizumachi's lap she gave a good grind into him with her ass and he sucked in a breath of surprise, in that small moment she darted her tongue into his mouth.

Mizumachi was surprised at first but almost grinned into the kiss giving a little laugh before regaining dominance.

Kakei smirked against her neck and said, "What a little vixen we have, but I think I just found something." With that he bit down on the small portion of her skin known as a sweet spot.

She gave a small moan into the kiss as Kakei relentlessly lavished the spot with all kinds of treatment. She closed her eyes and took it all in pain and pleasure coursing from her neck, a tongue stroking her own, am arm around her waist, a hand guiding her chin; both Mizumachi's and Kakei's hands, one on the small of her back and the other resting on her knee.

The hand on her knee left and Kakei pushed Mizumachi away from the girl. "My turn." He said and captured Jamie's lips, shoving his tongue in with out a second to spare. There wasn't really a fight for dominance just Kakei over taking her stroking his tongue everywhere with brash force, he rubbed his tongue against the roof of her mouth causing her to release a light moan.

"She isn't much of moaner is she?" Mizumachi said "I would have expected a lot more by now, but I'm sure I can fix that." Mizumachi's hand lightly brushed against her right nipple causing her to gasp. He cupped her sizable breast in his hand and squeezed lightly causing her to mewl in pleasure as Kakei continued with his skillful tongue.

"That's more like it." He massaged her breast now rolling it in his hand. She arced into his hand moaning as he pinched her nipple. He grazed his tongue up the side of her neck and said; "Now if I could get you a little farther out of the water I could…" rather than finishing he sucked at her neck.

Almost immediately she rose as far out of the water as she could in the awkward position revealing her breasts to the chill air. Her nipples hardened with the cold breeze and a shudder went down her spine when Mizumachi said; "Now lets see what I can do."

Maybe Kakei was feeling neglected but he gave her ass a rough squeeze before massaging her thighs again as Mizumachi's head drifted down from her neck.

"I love boobs." Mizumachi said in a lust filled voice before taking her right nipple in his mouth moving the other hand to work her left breast. He first stroked her nipple with his tongue, she moaned into Kakei's kiss. Her skin was on fire and warmth was spreading through her body in more ways than one.

Mizumachi began lightly sucking at her breast while roughly kneading the other. Still sitting on his lap, Jamie felt Mizumachi's now hard erection poking at her ass.

Without warning Kakei pulled away from her with a serious look. Mizumachi paused to look up at his friend.

"Get her up." He said.

Mizumachi grinned, "Gladly."

Mizumachi lifted her up to sit on the edge of the pool, he lifted himself up to sit with her and quickly resumed his place at her plump mounds. She cried in pleasure further arousing the two males.

Kakei parted her legs revealing the prize he's been waiting for. He kissed up her thigh making her squirm with anticipation. He blew at her wet entrance, smirking as she let out a strangled whimper. Kakei used his fingers to probe her heat and open her folds. She squirmed at the touches and with a curt laugh Kakei pressed a finger into her tight sanctuary.

"Ah!" she exclaimed her face contorting with pleasure, Kakei's member throbbing at the sight.

He darted his tongue out to lightly brush the poor tortured girl's cilt. She sucked in a breath trying to suppress her cries of pleasure, for fear of getting caught.

Kakei rubbed the pad of his middle finger against her slick walls making her call out, "Ahh…more."

Kakei laughed and began pumping his finger into her drawing out more cries of pleasure. He rolled the little ball of nerves at the top of her entrance between his teeth. The sensation was on the brink of pain but felt so damn good.

Kakei added a finger and picked up his pace, all of her cries and mewls of pleasure testing his control as he felt his member throb. Her walls started twitching around his fingers and her breathing was coming heavier.

"Ngh…I'm" She choked out between moans squeezing her eyes shut and throwing back her head. She was teetering on the edge when suddenly the fingers disappeared. She snapped her head down to see that Mizumachi had pushed Kakei out of the way.

"Don't hog the best part." Mizumachi said with a grin. She scowled down at him for interrupting. "Oh don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

He licked across her inner thigh on his way to the heat between your legs. He laved one long lick up her entrance. "

"Ahh…" she moaned.

He delved his tongue into her tight cavern twisting it every which way driving her insane. She squirmed and he held onto her hips as Kakei moved up her body groping her breast and placing his mouth hers swallowing her moans.

Mizumachi snaked a finger down to play with her cilt sending her pleasure to a new high. She felt the pleasure start to bubble up at the base of her stomach the pressure of her oncoming orgasm unbelievable. Mizumachi felt her wall tightening around him as he thrust tongue in and out of her.

"I'm coming!..." she cried the last syllable turning into a screech of pleasure and her juices flowed into his mouth and out onto the floor of the hot springs. Her chest was heaving as she rode out the orgasm.

"Heh, salty down there too." He commented trying to be light hearted but his voice came out husky with raw carnal need.

Kakei licked the shell of her ear and whispered huskily. "I think you know what we want." A shiver went down her spine. "Get up."

She did as Kakei commanded, standing on shaky legs. The two men rose with her, Mizumachi in front and Kakei behind her.

Mizumachi pulled her in for a searing kiss and hoisted her legs around his waist. He stroked her dripping entrance and licked up the side of his finger. She licked up the other side and took his finger into her mouth sucking lightly. He groaned at the action and said, "You're to hot for your own good."

He plunged himself into her tight heat groaning with the feeling of pure bliss, she felt no pain for she was not a virgin going into this all she felt was the amazing sensation of being full.

Mizumachi began to piston his hips into yours sliding his member in and out of your slick folds and she could feel him pulsating inside her as he slid against her walls. You each moaned and groaned with each thrust.

"Ahh…Mizumachi."

"Ngh…Jamie."

She feels hands on her ass and looks back to see Kakei with a look of intense desire. He gives her a smirk before thrusting into her from behind, sliding into her ass. This brings both pain and immense pleasure and she cries out. Kakei moans deeply in need and begins thrusting into you as well, his pace being a tad faster than Mizumachi's.

"Ohh…Kakei…Mizumachi"

"Shit," Kakei said in her ear. "you so tight back here."

The feeling of two men thrusting into you at the same time was unbearable she threw her head back crying out into the silence. Mizumachi brought his hands forward to play with her breasts and latch his mouth onto your skin.

"Oh…harder." She pleaded and the two went faster with more force. Kakei snaked his hand to her front and flicked her cilt sending waves of heat crashing over her. The pressure started bubbling again in her stomach as her cries in creased demanding harder, faster, more.

"Kakei! Mizumachi!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as the pleasure exploded through her.

Mizumachi moaned "Jamie" as he snapped as well releasing into her with immense ecstasy.

But Kakei was still going; right on the edge. He slammed into her with all his might bringing on his own release.

The three just stood for a while, Jamie's legs started to wobble and give out so the two males help her into the hot spring pool. The group slid in with contented sighs.

She looked at the two and asked, "So, where do you two go to school?"

Needless to say the Kyoshin high school received a new transfer student a few weeks later.

**A/N:**** Finally! I'm so sorry this took so long and his sucks, I don't think I'm really that great of a lemon writer. I love you all and I am again so sorry for the wait, please review and check out my other stories! **


End file.
